1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved kite construction and handheld control and, more specifically, to an improved kite which includes a net secured to the kite frame structure and one or more panels formed of a light fabric or plastic film, wherein the panels are selectively and removably positionable on the net to provide wind resistance. The kite further includes a control handle, operated with one hand, and including three different positions to affix control lines of the kite in order to enable adjustment of the responsiveness in the control of the speed and maneuverability of the kite in accordance with the skill of the person flying the kite.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of kites is well known and includes the use of rods, bridles, joints, a fabric or plastic film panel and lines extending from the kite to a handle for controlling movement of the kite through the air as the kite flies. The light fabric or plastic film panel on the front of the kite typically displays a design, character, or other image which can be seen from the ground while the kite is flying in air. The front panel is an integral part of the kite and, as such, cannot ordinarily be removed and interchanged with other panels. Moreover, the shape of the front panel is often dictated by the shape of the frame structure, and is thus limited to the specific frame structure style and configuration. This integral structure of the front panel and frame structure of the kite limits the usefulness of the kite, particularly for visual entertainment and advertising purposes. Furthermore, the control handle found on most kites is limited to a single level of control of the speed and maneuverability of the kite, so that a novice kite flyer experiences the same level of difficulty when flying the kite as an expert.
In view of the foregoing limitations associated with conventional kite construction, there is still a need in the kite art for an improved system of kite construction and flight control which facilitates versatility in the kite's appearance and adjustment of the responsiveness in the control of the speed and maneuverability of the kite in accordance with the skill of the person flying the kite. There is a further need for an improved kite construction which provides for primary tensioning means to increase rod resistance and rigidity in the frame structure.